


The Trials And Tribulations Of Sleeping With The Love Of Your Life

by smallchittaphon



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Small Town, Angst and Feels, Explicit Sexual Content, Falling In Love, M/M, Miscommunication, Pining, Reunions, Unreliable Narrator, side pairings, unspoken thing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 05:00:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25488883
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smallchittaphon/pseuds/smallchittaphon
Summary: Donghyuck’s back in town and it leaves Mark utterly reeling.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee
Comments: 21
Kudos: 122





	The Trials And Tribulations Of Sleeping With The Love Of Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> \-- [the playlist](https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7xoRADiIIdgP27HdhaK57z?si=hlhK-fZLTyiA1vkVn36I1Q) of songs that make me feel like I'm a small-town boy because I am a small-town boy, all l that summer feels very 2014 indie-pop lol  
> \-- my enablers: yoon and vivi, thank you for enabling me because I need it really. and especially to vivi, who looked over and edited this fic to make sure it wasn't absolutely garbage. in vivi's words " [about donghyuck] bitch he's so fucking hot I hate him"  
> \-- I imagined hyuck looking like kick it hyuck with the mullet and it's just delicious

**Thursday—**

There’s something so emotional and gut-wrenching about seeing someone from your past— someone who’s influenced your expectations, your interests, and you. They’re someone you knew, someone you’ve grown to view fondly. But they’re different, they  _ aren’t  _ the person you used to know no matter how much they look like them. They’ve matured and developed and evolved outside of your life, outside of your consciousness. And that’s when they become an idealized version of what you  _ used _ to know and not what they  _ are _ now. 

It’s a tricky thing. 

Mark feels this— feels all of it flooding back when he least expects it. With the smallest turn of his head as he waits for his food order. It’s quick. . His heart drops and a chill runs down his spine as he pushes the door open. The wind blows his way, chilling him to the bone as he runs up the sidewalk a bit. Another glimpse and now he’s sure he isn’t crazy. Donghyuck’s laughter carries along with the sound of the city, his smile just as big as when they were younger. Mark’s eyes trail the slope of Donghyuck’s nose, the plump of his lips back up to his eyes, closed as he laughs.

Donghyuck’s back in town and it leaves Mark utterly reeling.

-

Mark should’ve figured Donghyuck was going to be back in town. It makes sense, a wedding would bring everyone back into town— a town Mark’s never left. And it’s not like it hadn’t dawned on him that he’d see a lot of old faces and he would’ve had to talk about himself all weekend but something about Donghyuck makes him want to tell Jaehyun that he won’t make it. It feels like his world is closing in horribly fast and the world starts to feel a lot smaller than he thinks.

Mark runs up to his room in a haste, throwing his bag of food on the floor before jumping onto his bed. His fingers curl and crack as he tries to dig for his phone, swearing under his breath as he finally tugs it out of his jeans. He exhales quickly as he opens up Instagram, refreshing, refreshing,  _ refreshing _ before it pops up—a new post from Jaemin. His heart picks up nervously as his eyes trail that slope of his nose again, his eyes wiser,  _ older _ and his hair longer and framing his face. 

_ Beautiful _ . 

It really feels like nothing has changed when Mark was right about Donghyuck being with Jaemin. He knew Jaemin would make a post. Two peas in a pod. Mark feels propelled into a weird state of mind— like he’s fifteen and he’s obsessed with every little thing Donghyuck did. He frowns at his phone,  _ no this is bad _ . Mark lets his screen go black, the image of Donghyuck gone but already etched into his mind. A groan leaves him as he buries his nose in his pillows. 

Mark doesn’t think he can do this again. 

-

Mark trudges out of bed before the sun sets with absolute dread about tonight. His phone lights up with a reminder about the party Jaehyun had invited him to. Mark realizes that he should’ve said no. His day has finally wound down, his chest no longer tight but that weird gut feeling sitting in the back of his mind as he raids his closet. His phone dings, his gaze cast at it quick before he just pulls whatever shirt his hand lands on out. It chimes twice more before a facetime for Jaehyun’s name pops up. 

“I'll be on my way soon if that’s why you’re calling me.” Mark sighs, setting his phone down amongst his sheets as he pulls his shirt off. Jaehyun’s breath is loud as he talks, “It’s not that.” He says softly enough. Mark can already make out muffled music on Jaehyun’s end. 

Mark chews at his lip, an inkling of what this is about but he hopes and prays it's not. Mark had already decided he didn’t want to spend the whole night looking over his shoulder. He was just going to show up and stay far away from the biggest cluster of people. “Mark, I know you know. He’s back in town. You don’t have to come if you don’t want to.” 

It’s sweet, Mark realizes now, but then, it feels like Jaehyun thinks he can’t handle being in the same room as Donghyuck. It feels like maybe this is a lot bigger than him. His chest tightens and he grabs his phone a little too hard, their eyes meeting as he forces, “Say his name, Jaehyun, he isn’t Voldemort. And why wouldn’t I be fine? It’s just Hyuck.” His name feels a bit forbidden on his tongue as he says it. 

Jaehyun hums, “Mark,” His voice is strong and it stops Mark from overthinking.“Just let me know if you’re not okay at any point in time.”

Mark’s throat dries, his brain focusing on the way he breaths and he leans over his bed. “I’m going to go.” He huffs, ending the call before collapsing on his bed. His breathing slows, his lungs giving out and he focuses on the last of the sunlight filtering into his room. The dust falling and landing on his arm so gently he can’t even register it. His head swirls, his eyes shut and the sun dips over the horizon as he thinks of Donghyuck.

-

Neighborhood parties are never as extravagant as the movies make them out to me. In some ways, Mark can see the influence of it— the way Jaehyun had spent his entire high school career aiming for that feeling. He wanted to make it a night to remember every time but kids in the suburbs still drank their weight in alcohol and forgot. Mark thinks any party Jaehyun would’ve done would’ve implemented that feeling. They live in a small town, it doesn't take much to shake it up. 

As Mark walks into the foyer, his eyes land on the people sitting on the staircase, the people hanging out of the den with red solo cups in their hand and the music is blasting but no one is dancing— it brings Mark back to his freshman year and Donghyuck had dragged them out for the night. Donghyuck has been so excited and so wide eyed. Jaemin had only enabled him and Mark woke up with the feeling of his head pounding to no end. 

Mark forces a tight smile as a few people he passes make eye contact with him. He tries to keep his head down as much as he can as he makes his way down to the basement. He knows Renjun will be down there and he’d be able to escape from how stuffy it is. He pushes past a group of people, the hallway to the basement coming into view and he breathes a little easy. “Mark!” And it makes him jump out of his skin as the door of the basement swings fully open, a drunk Renjun leaning against Jaehyun for support. 

Mark smiles and Renjun giggles back. There’s smeared glitter decorating his cheekbones, his eyes half shut and his lips red. “Mark, I’m so glad you're here.” His finger digs into the sleeve of Mark's shirt, pulling him down the rest of the way, and Jaehyun laughs. Renjun holds him tight— his cheek pressed up against Mark’s. Mark knows there’ll be glitter in his wake. “Hey Renjun, maybe take it easy on the alcohol.” Mark laughs as he takes the cup from his hand. 

Jaehyun pats Mark’s shoulder, “You got him right? I have to check up on everyone upstairs.”

Mark nods as he leads Renjun back into his room. “Yeah, don’t worry.” As Renjun’s fingers dig into his side, Jaehyun smiles, “Thanks, Mark.” 

“Jay!” Renjun yells and Jaehyun smiles, taking the hand Renjun extends outwards and kissing it. Renjun beams. 

The door shuts behind him softly, the music muffled as Mark lets Renjun fall back against his bed. He holds his hand out for his cup and Mark snickers. “Promise me you’ll drink water after?” 

Renjun pouts, “But I’m celebrating! I should be allowed to drink. I’m getting married, Mark!” Renjun waves Mark off, “I’m just a little buzzed.” 

Mark lets the cup be scooped out of his hand, “I know and your fiancé just ran off to who knows where. I’m just making sure you don’t regret tonight.” 

Renjun chugs the rest of the contents of the cup, “I don’t.” He squeezes his cups in his hands, eyes unfocused as he sits in silence. Mark leans back on his hands. “I feel good about this,” Renjun says. “I feel good about this, about him. I’ve never loved someone so much.” His expression is dreamy and droopy as he shuts his eyes. 

Mark’s chest tightens as Donghyuck flashes in his mind and he hates it. He picks at a loose thread on the sheets for a distraction. Renjun sighs as he sinks back on the sheets— a hand coming to hold Mark’s. It feels comforting, an unspoken reassurance that only Renjun would know to give him. It’s nice and familiar. There’s shouting upstairs, thuds, and heavy footsteps as white noise to Mark’s spacing out. 

Maybe he could hide out here in Renjun’s room until the party lets out. That seems like a solid plan. He could probably send Jaehyun a text to bring down some snacks. He’s probably got some clothes from the last time he crashed here in the back of Renjun’s closet and he’s already making plans to stay. There are heavy steps down the stairs, shadows under the door before it swings open. Jaemin laughs, “Renjun!” 

Mark’s brain shuts down as Donghyuck walks in in all his glory behind Jaemin. Jeno is hanging off his arm and their eyes meet. Donghyuck gives him a smile as Jeno lets him go. Renjun sits back up as Jaemin tugs on his arm and Jeno helps him. Their chattering is loud and incoherent as Mark’s world tunes back into Donghyuck. Beautiful Donghyuck who’s coming close and reaches out to tuck Mark’s hair behind his ear— like nothing’s changed but everything has. “Hey, Mark.”

Mark’s lungs cave, his chest tightened and his body rigid as he replies. It feels like the ground is swallowing him whole and he can't breathe. He’s never felt so taken.“It’s been a while.”

Donghyuck laughs as he takes his place next to Mark. He nudges him playfully, “Seven years? But who’s counting, stranger.” His eyes twinkle, his mouth slick with spit and Mark thinks it’s sexy. His mind swirls with inappropriate thoughts, his fingers twitching in his lap as Donghyuck cocks his head and Mark realizes he hasn’t answered. “Yeah, It’s weird isn’t it?”

Donghyuck’s hand slides down his thigh, his legs crossed and Mark follows every movement— completely forgetting about Jaemin and Renjun next to them. Donghyuck’s tongue coats his bottom lip before he sucks it between his teeth. The gaze he gives Mark makes him feel small, the ball is very much in Donghyuck’s court. “Weird.” He says, “But we should catch up.” 

Mark nods mindlessly, “Definitely.”

-

The thing about Donghyuck, as you figured, is that he's Mark’s first love. And no, it’s not pretty, Mark had spent years of their time together building up the way fake scenarios would play out in his head. Just because he was an awkward preteen figuring out his footing in life, in the school social chain,  _ and _ trying to figure out what it meant when his heart skipped a beat every time Donghyuck acknowledged him. Mark spent more time  _ thinking _ about what could’ve been and not looking at the bigger picture. 

It isn’t until senior year that realizes,  _ oh this is what love feels like _ . When you love so much and so hard, your heart opens and caves at every little thing they do— they are very much your world and it feels scary. It feels like you’ll lose yourself into it but it’s not a bad thing. Mark feels safe when he loves. 

And no, Donghyuck didn’t love him back. And no, he never confessed but he was so damn obvious about it. He’s sure the whole town knew Mark was in love with Donghyuck before he knew. Mark falls in love, cherishes the moments Donghyuck gives him and it’s a bit pathetic. Mark hates it a bit but his mind only really allows him to view everything with rose-colored glasses. 

So it’s no surprise that now, Donghyuck still gets what he wants. Mark will always feel like he’s a bit in love with Donghyuck, will always like that feeling of being a teen again, of being so blindly in love with an  _ idea  _ of Donghyuck. And maybe Donghyuck knows he’ll always have Mark as a failsafe, even if he doesn’t let on— Mark feels it.

Mark allows himself to be led back home, the house empty as they walk up the steps and it reminds him of the times Donghyuck would stay over the nights before a tournament. Donghyuck hot on his heels and when the door closes behind them, it feels like time has stopped. Donghyuck shouldn't be in here and it feels like Mark’s backpedaling on all his progression past this. 

But he justifies it with this being a new dynamic, with Donghyuck’s eagerness to get his clothes off. And maybe it’s just his horny brain speaking but it’s already so addicting to have Donghyuck guide him. To have Donghyuck lead him to the bed and kiss him and straddle him. Mark is so embarrassingly hard in his pants, he just might come right then and there. “You looked so sexy today,” Donghyuck whispers, his hand down Mark’s pants to work him up. 

He takes the lobe of Mark’s ear into his mouth and bites. Mark’s body feels electric. His body burns up as he screws his eyes shut and focuses on his breathing a bit. He feels like one more minute of allowing himself to think is going to cause his heart to give out. Donghyuck kisses him again, rutting in his lap like a hormonal teenager as he pushes Mark’s shirt up. Donghyuck is so sexy, so ethereal and his skin is so hot to the touch. Mark gets drunk off the feeling— letting Donghyuck tug on his hair as he kisses down his chest. 

Donghyuck pulls off, tugging his shirt over his head and kicking his pants off. Mark rushes to please and follows, gasping when Donghyuck’s fingers graze his navel. His hands coming to caress Mark’s face, this kisses gentle and sweet on his lips. Mark moans unabashedly, leaning forward and Donghyuck smiles against his lips. He’s pleased. “Beautiful.” Donghyuck whispers. 

Time freezes and Mark thinks he hasn’t been breathing since Donghyuck suggested they go back to his. Donghyuck works Mark’s body like he’s known it forever like he’s had the pleasure of fucking Mark before. It’s all so blissful and dizzying and Mark relishes in the feeling of being pushed into the mattress. Donghyuck whines in his ear as he fucks Mark with urgency and earnest efforts. Mark’s fingers digging his sheets till his knuckles turn white, muffled moans into his pillows as Donghyuck pulls his hips back up and fills him up so deliciously. “Oh fuck Mark!” Donghyuck swears as he fucks into him rougher and Mark comes. 

Donghyuck’s fingers dig into his hips painfully, bruising and Mark’s so overly sensitive as Donghyuck chases his orgasm. Soft pants and repeated,  _ oh _ s being whispered right into Mark’s ear is so surreal. Drool drips down his chin and his eyes roll back in pleasure from the brute force of Donghyuck’s hips— he just might come again. His body belongs to Donghyuck at this moment and Mark thinks that’s everything and more.

Donghyuck’s ruined sex for him. 

-

Mark thinks the moment he had fallen for Donghyuck is when he’s twelve. He’s a wide-eyed seventh-grader who barely made it out of sixth grade alive when he meets sixth grade Lee Donghyuck. He’s weird and eccentric and already knows what he wants and gets it. It draws Mark in and piques his interest— so he entertains Donghyuck’s ideas and that’s when it starts. 

Donghyuck has always been different and if anyone was going to leave this bum-fuck-nowhere-nobody kind of town, it was going to be him with flying colors. Mark thinks that’s always why he fell in love. He loved imagining Donghyuck taking him out of town, showing him the world beyond Pine Peaks. Because Mark knew he wouldn’t leave because Mark knew he’d inherit the family shop.  _ Because someone had to _ .

Pine Peaks is home, don’t get it twisted, but just for those few hours he was with Donghyuck— he could imagine a life worth living for himself and  _ not _ for the town. Donghyuck was the golden ticket Mark so desperately wanted. Donghyuck brought life into the town with his whimsical eyes and his larger than life way of seeing things. Donghyuck loved furiously and devotedly but the town wasn’t enough to keep him. 

Donghyuck was a trapped star in the world’s smallest cage and he needed to be free. Donghyuck had never really fit in with the residents of Pine Peaks; It almost always led to something bad. Donghyuck would show up to Mark’s house with new cuts, fresh bruises, or Mark would hear about a fight down at the creek after school and just  _ knew _ Donghyuck was involved. But isn’t that what makes it all worth it? Those stolen moments he got with Donghyuck and he had always hoped it had led to an unspoken thing between them. 

It never did. 

-

**Friday—**

Donghyuck is wickedly convincing with his words. Mark feels himself falling deeper and deeper into Donghyuck’s world the more time Donghyuck spends in his room. Morning starts to filter into the curtains as Donghyuck guides Mark’s hips, his thighs trembling from having just come and his palms splayed over Donghyuck’s chest. Donghyuck is brutal as he fucks up into Mark— but the unadulterated bliss on his face makes Mark want to fuck himself back on Donghyuck’s cock. Donghyuck makes him feel sexy.

Just to hear his name uttered with pure pleasure on Donghyuck’s tongue, “Mark! Fuck!” His pants, his nails leaving crescents on Mark’s skin as he pushes Mark down. The new angle allows his cock to hit just deep enough for cum to pathetically leak out of Mark’s cock. Donghyuck’s hands are warm and soothing on his skin, his mouth sucking a hickey right on the base of Mark’s neck as his hips stutter forward and he comes. 

Donghyuck whines low in his throat, “Baby,” his nails scratching Mark’s thighs, “You’re a fucking dream.”

Mark swoons.

-

It’s high noon when Mark realizes the tan of a ring missing on Donghyuck’s finger. They’re sat on his bed, still completely tucked out and Donghyuck rapidly texting away when Mark catches a glimpse of it. He doesn’t think before he reaches out and it makes Donghyuck jerk back. Mark winces out a soft, “Sorry.”

Donghyuck shakes his head, “It’s fine. You just like, scared me.” He holds his hand up against the sunlight and it frames his hand wonderfully. His skin radiant and flawless like Donghyuck belongs amongst the stars and the moon and the sky. He turns his palm towards them, his thumb gently rubbing his tan. Mark reaches up, touches it and Donghyuck’s breath halts. 

Mark’s finger curls around it and pulls it down to his chest and Donghyuck watches him. Their phones chiming as they sit in silence. Donghyuck swallows roughly enough for Mark to see. “We should get up,” Mark whispers. 

Donghyuck nods, “Yeah, I know Jaemin wanted to grab dinner with Renjun and Jeno before the wedding tomorrow.” 

Mark pulls away, “That sounds nice.” He sits up on the bed, sheets falling down his bare chest and Donghyuck watches him intently. Any other time, this would’ve been Mark’s dream.  _ The _ Donghyuck watching him like he’ll eat him up and like Mark is the only person in the world. But Mark focuses too much on the way he’s breathing again— any wrong move is going to crack the atmosphere and this dream will come tumbling down fast and hard. 

Mark doesn’t think his heart could take anymore. 

-

Mark stays wrapped in his sheets long after Donghyuck leaves. The sun has started to set, the sky a stunning orange and he turns over on his side. His phone buzzes, chiming a few minutes but he can’t be bothered. His mind isn’t on earth, head in the clouds but his gut twisting so hauntingly he might throw up. 

_ Why does it feel like this? _

Mark has always allowed himself to get swept up in a fantasy, one where Donghyuck would confess first, where they’d be together in a state of bliss and domesticity and grow old together. Where everything would be great and Mark would be complete. Donghyuck  _ had _ to complete him and yet, now that’s he’s gotten a taste— it feels bittersweet. He’s still in love, his body humming and tingling when Donghyuck had given him one last breathtaking kiss before he left. 

He touches his lips all swollen and kissed raw and there’s a soft heat licking just beneath the surface of his skin. But it’s not what he had spent years building up in his head. Nothing ever is. His phone pings loudly, his head lolling to the side as he finally reaches for it. A match on a dating app he had forgotten he signed up for, a couple of texts from Jaehyun, and a text from his mom. All ignored as he opens up Instagram again, relaxing into his pillows as he clicks back on Jaemin’s post— Donghyuck’s account tagged.

His finger hovers over it, anything awaiting him if he does it. He wants to click but he fears the loss of this. Ignorance is bliss but that doesn’t stop the utter itch to find out what happened all that time Donghyuck been gone. He scrolls down, sees the heart Donghyuck had commented, sucks in a breath, and clicks on his username.

-

**Saturday—**

Jaehyun looks green when Mark sees him.  _ Nerves _ . Mark watches him from the seat he’s staked his claim in since they’ve arrived at the venue. Jaehyun keeps tucking his hair behind his ear, keeps checking his watch, flattening down his shift, and then his jacket. He takes his vows out of his pocket for the umpteenth time and reads over them, sitting down in the seat next to Mark’s. He leans back, takes a deep breath, and shakes his hands out before folding the paper. “What if he doesn’t show up?” Jaehyun finally asks. 

His eyes are full of fear and doubt. It’s stupid really. For as long as Mark has known Renjun and Jaehyun, he would’ve bet on his life that they would’ve always ended up here— minutes away from getting married. Mark envies it. He lets his mind go back to that fantasy, Donghyuck at the end of the aisle, golden jewelry, and silk hanging off him and glitter adorning his cheeks. The imager of pure beauty and he would be Mark’s. 

“He loves you too much to not show.” 

Jaehyun stands up again, hands in his pockets as he glances out the window. Mark follows, watching as patrons gathering outside, chattering, waiting to be herded inside for the wedding. Jaehyun’s head drops, “I don’t want to mess this up for him.”

_ For him. _ The ultimate sacrifice for love, compromising, and becoming equals and all that. For him, because Jaehyun lives for Renjun and in a way, Renjun does too. Mark nudges Jaehyun’s shoulder, “The next time we talk, you’ll be married. You’ll be great.” 

And Jaehyun smiles, genuinely.

-

Mark slumps against his seat, a cold cup of water in his palms as he lets the condensation soak his palm but he thinks it’ll help stop him from spacing out. Renjun and Jaehyun are running around trying to greet everyone, please every family member who  _ feels _ as important as their parents. Mark can hear the slippers Renjun had asked him to get for him slapping loudly to his right and catches Donghyuck’s eyes. 

Donghyuck blinks at him, sucking his lips into his mouth and Mark wills himself to look away. The DJ is asking for people to put in their requests as Donghyuck pulls a seat up next to him. Mark doesn’t need to look to know it’s him, can smell the cologne he used the other night— the one on his sheets. He runs his finger over the brim of his cup before bringing it up to his mouth. Donghyuck sighs, “I hate weddings.” 

Mark laughs, “Why? Weddings are great. Weddings are supposed to be happy.” 

He turns to watch Donghyuck shake his head, “It’s always so hot, unbearably so. And then you have parents tugging you every which way trying to please everyone. It kind of reminds all the single people that they’re lonely. Kinda a slap in the face don’t you think?” 

“So you have a lot of experiences with weddings?” Mark asks from behind the rim of his cup, chugging the rest of it. The DJ starts playing the electric slide and a collective sound of chairs sliding out plays in the background to the way Donghyuck is staring him down. His lips parted like he can’t find his words and Mark thinks maybe he’s hit a sore spot. Donghyuck tilts his head, “You could say that.” he finally answers as he picks at the table decor. 

Mark nods, chewing the inside of his cheek as he turns back to the dance floor. Jaehyun is trying his best to follow his mother’s footsteps and Renjun laughs at his failure. It’s nice, earnest and Mark thinks about when he’ll get that. Donghyuck clears his throat, “Take a walk with me?” 

Mark swallows hard before he stands up. Donghyuck watches him carefully as he says, “Okay.” 

-

There was a point in Mark’s life when his name was associated with Donghyuck. Two peas in a pod, best of friends, attached at the hip. Mark always knew where Donghyuck was and what he was doing or going to do, and vice versa. Pine Peaks knew they’d always be together, to starkly different kids taken to each other and Mark had always held Donghyuck’s words to heart. “I’m obsessed with you, Mark Lee.” Donghyuck had confessed.

Mark had giggled it off, “Me too, Donghyuck  _ Leeeee _ .” Donghyuck had kicked him and that was that. But they were in middle school. Mark was going into his freshman year and Donghyuck would have to spend another year alone. It was like they were promising each other that they’d never forget each other. 

It became a thing to say— instead of goodbye, Donghyuck would whine out, “Don’t get obsessed with me, Mark.”Instead of how have you been, it’s “Have you been obsessing over me, Donghyuck?” It makes Mark feel special for a while, up until last night. On Donghyuck’s Instagram account, a Park Jisung in a number of his posts from last year. Photos of them holding each other, one of them both in suits, a professional photo of them kissing with captions like. “I guess I became obsessed, Jisung.” 

Jisung’s comment would follow along the same lines, “I told you not to be obsessed with me.”

Mark had closed the app out fast. It had been too much. 

-

Donghyuck leads them out into the gardens, lanterns and fairy lights hanging low enough of either of them to knock it. The maze’s cobblestone path leads them down to a pond, coy fish, a fountain at the top, and a frog very close by. The water trickles down peacefully, unbothered and Mark keeps it in his view as he refuses to look Donghyuck in the eyes. Their shoulders bumping as they stand in silence. 

Donghyuck sighs, “His name was Jisung.” Mark hums, “We were together for two years, a year and a half of that, we spent married. Jisung had always wanted a summer wedding, something big and grand like in the movies and I wanted it for him. I did everything in my power to please him and I hated it.” Donghyuck chuckles, walking along the edge of the pond as continues, “Our parents wouldn’t leave us alone all night, I met more family members that day than in my entire life but for him, I told myself I’d do it a million times over. Weddings are dumb anyway, he knew that.”

“What happened?” Mark asks, finally meeting Donghyuck’s gaze as he bends to dip his fingers in the water. 

Donghyuck shakes his hand dry, his finger trailing that tan on his ring finger. “We fell out of love. I think it was natural when everything about us was so fast-paced and I mean I proposed to him six months in. Who does that?” And he turns to Mark to let him answer. 

Mark shrugs, “Tons of people.”

Donghyuck scrunchies his nose, “Never works out though. I thought we would but…” His voice trails off. “I dunno, I just think he wasn’t the one.”

“And you’re still looking for the one?” Mark follows up, “I think that’s an idea someone who didn’t want to think they’d die alone came up with to comfort themselves.”  _ Hypocrite _ . Mark believes in it,  _ dreams _ of the one.

Donghyuck laughs, reaching for Mark’s hand and tugging until they are chest to chest. The music muffled and Donghyuck leads, Mark, falling in ease with him. His wrist loosens on Donghyuck’s shoulder and their fingers intertwined, a dance so slow and it brings Mark an odd sense of security. Donghyuck is  _ really _ here, an amalgamation of Mark’s biggest dreams just here— dancing with him. 

His eyes still seem to daze and capture Mark. His smile is soft on his features and he squeezes Mark’s hand. “Don’t get married, Mark. It’s painful.”

Mark’s heart slows with time, the tension in his body dissipating as Donghyuck leans to knock their foreheads together softly. “I won’t. Unless I’m sure it won’t hurt.”

Donghyuck’s nose knocks against his cheek, his lips close to his chin as he whispers, “It’ll always hurt. Just a bit.”

-

**Donghyuck**

_ i’m leaving tuesday  _

-

There’s something about Pine Peaks. 

A dull little tourist trap of a town where the biggest event of the year is a chili cook-off. It’s got its charm, it’s hidden gems if you’ve lived there long enough but Mark thinks the greatest thing to come out of it is the people. Something about a small town shapes you as a person. It takes a village to raise you. 

Mark thinks Pine Peaks has raised him right. Has shaped the way Mark idolizes and romanticized dreams, people, places, things and you name it— Mark’s found a way to find the beauty in it. He’d tell everyone who’d let him about it. He would spend the entirety of dinner taking his parent’s ear off about these made up stories in his head about the neighbors or about the street cat that likes to sunbathe on their back porch. Everything had meaning and significance to him. 

Mark never wants to leave Pine Peaks, it’s home. He'll tell you a million times about the monster that lives in the river, about the carvings in the rocks that line the paths, the reason it’s called Pine Peaks. Anything you want, Mark will tell you. In a way, the town becomes a part of Mark. 

Donghyuck wasn’t born here. He was a fresh cherub face kid when he moved across from Mark’s house. He hated everything about the town, it’s people, what it stood for. Donghyuck never belonged— a trapped bird. And try with all his might, Mark could never get Donghyuck to love the town as much as he did. He only tolerated it because he had to.

Mark would tell him the monster at the bottom of the river heals a broken heart—Donghyuck at fourteen spends an hour yelling at Mark for being wrong, for telling him a lie because no, it didn’t mend his broken heart. Mark tells Donghyuck the pine trees whisper guidance and comfort— Donghyuck at eleven tells Mark the pine trees don’t talk. Mark tells Donghyuck the sky over Pine Peaks is different, special and Donghyuck, sixteen, turns to look at Mark, “That’s crap.”

-

**Sunday—**

The sun is blistering and unforgiving in the way it beams down today. Mark’s skin starts to sheen with sweat the moment he steps out of the house. He squints up at the sky before he looks at Donghyuck waiting at the foot of the steps. The most god awful Hawaiian shirt on and cameo pants on as he smiles up at Mark. “That’s  _ the _ ugliest thing I’ve ever seen you wear in your life.” Mark jokes.

Donghyuck chuckles, reaching for Mark’s hand as he comes closer. “It’s like a million fucking degrees outside and humid. You know how summers get here.” 

Mark hums, his chest fluttering and bursting at the contact of their hands but pushes it down. His eyes deadset ahead as they make their way to the river. “No kiss today?” Donghyuck asks because it’s his life goal to make Mark crumble. Mark forces a laugh, “You don’t deserve.”

Mark fully expects him to drop it, but this is Donghyuck. Of course, he won’t. “Does that mean a kiss could be earned?”

Mark huffs, his legs just might give out. “Yeah, I suppose so.” He answers as he looks at Donghyuck. He’s smiling big, carefree like they had as kids and Mark smiles back. “I’ll earn my kiss today, Mark. I deserve it.”

-

Mark’s a sucker. He knows. He caves easily and bends at will if you ask nicely. That’s why it doesn’t take long for Mark to find himself being pressed into the moss by the river, both of them soaked to the bone but Donghyuck kisses him slowly. His mouth is so sweet and hot. Mark feels like he’s died and gone to heaven with the number of times he’s been allowed a kiss from Donghyuck. He’s so glad it’s an off day for visitors but then again, it’s always an off day when the appeal of the river wears off with years.

Donghyuck is so giving too, “Have I earned it?” He whines, rutting up against Mark so they can both get something out of it. Water dripping down his chest and god, it’s so sexy. Mark doesn’t know if he wants to fuck him or be fucked by him. Donghyuck glances to either of their sides, well tucked in between boulders before he sits up, his warm hand slides into Mark’s swimming trunks and  _ fuck fuck fuck _ — Donghyuck’s face tells him his reaction is the right one. “Babe, you’re really cute when you act that way.” 

He leans forward to kiss Mark’s cheek, then his chin and with no mercy, he starts to suck another hickey on his skin. Donghyuck’s hand stops, “Mark, I’ve thought about you a lot. It’s kinda thrilling being with you again,” He kisses Mark bruisingly, “I’ve always thought about riding you in this very spot. You had to have known how much everyone wanted you in high school.”

Mark’s head spins—  _ Donghyuck’s thought about him before _ . He starts to wonder how many times Donghyuck’s thought about him while they were swimming. Once?  _ Twice _ ? Mark tried to think about all the times they’ve sunbathed in this very spot, talking about random things or not talking at all. He blinks up at Donghyuck, his heartbeat in his ear as he answers, “No. I didn’t.”

Donghyuck tugs down Mark’s shorts, his cock red and hard, and Donghyuck hand works over him gently. He pushes his trunks off just enough. “It’s a shame, Mark, that you stayed here. You should’ve come to Seattle with me. But let’s not talk about that now. Wanna know why I took so long to pick you up?”

Mark fears the answer, too scared to talk, and Donghyuck chews on his bottom lip. His hand comes to align Mark’s cock just right before he sinks so easy, so practiced and all the air leaves Mark’s lungs. Donghyuck’s body shakes, his head dipping low enough for Mark to feel his puffs of breath on his skin. “I fingered myself thinking about this but  _ fuck _ , this feels so much better.” He pants out as he rolls his hips forward.

Donghyuck’s  _ definitely  _ ruined sex for him forever.

-

The river is one of those staple locations in a small town. There’s always a body of water, a lake, a river, a pond, something that allows the kids, preteens, and teens together and be carefree. Mark can pick out a handful of his happiest memories that come back to the river. The ease of letting your body go, floating, feeling weightless. It’s fleeting childhood innocence and Mark basks in it. 

Mark remembers clearly the summer before his junior year. Both Donghyuck and Mark start to come into their own, no longer awkwardly holding themselves— just a little bit more sure of who they are than last year. Mark is at the peak of his “ _ little _ ” infatuation with Donghyuck and Donghyuck is as bright as ever, an at-home dye job of crimson red hair is so beautiful on him. 

The morning sun is brutal as they seek refuge in the river. The rope swing is scary and Mark is here to impress, showing Donghyuck he can do it. And it’s dumb kid-logic to be like, yeah if I’m strong my crush will definitely like me back. Mark ends up belly-flopping into the water hard. It stings and his skin is red but he’d do it again for Donghyuck amusement. 

Before Mark can come back up to the surface, Donghyuck jumps in. His body too close to Mark and he grabs onto his shoulders. His laugh is loud and consuming and Mark laughs along. His leg coming to hook on Mark’s hip and his smiles mischievously as he pushes Mark down. “Hyuck!”

And the summer goes like that. Mark can expect it. They always find themselves sunbathing on the mossy boulders by the river’s edge. It was their “ _ secret _ ” place that anyone could see if they just turned the bend a little but they felt alone there. Mark felt like they were the only two people in the world there. Donghyuck would spend time rambling about the boredom, about how he swears he had seen everything there was to see in Pine Peaks and Mark, as always, would debunk his claim. Sometimes they sat in silence, let it fill the space between them and it’d be therapeutic in a way. 

Donghyuck always knew when  _ not _ to talk. Donghyuck rarely hovered and Mark liked it. 

Today they talk, always about nothing and maybe everything. Silence falls on them and Mark shuts his eyes as Donghyuck sighs. “Have you ever been kissed?” Donghyuck asks and such a question hangs between them with thick air. 

“You were there. Freshman year at Jaehyun’s party, with Wong Yukhei during that stupid spin the bottle game you and Jaemin insisted we do.” Mark answers, a laugh tapering off the end of his statement to ease the tension. Donghyuck hums, “Have you kissed anyone since?” And Mark’s nerves skyrocket. His heart in his throat as he sits up to see the curious gaze Donghyuck gives him. 

“Have  _ you  _ kissed anyone?” Mark asks and Donghyuck licks his lips before turning away. “Jaemin. At that same party but he’s a shitty kisser.” 

Mark hums, nodding slowly as he crosses his legs. Donghyuck stretches his legs out, “I mean, like… I’m not trying to be weird or anything but I dunno. I’ve been thinking about boys lately and it’s a bit…” He shrugs and Mark gets it. Ever since he’s kissed Yukhei, he’s thought maybe kissing boys is fun. He was seriously considering taking Yukhei up on his offer to make out the other night before Donghyuck had asked him to come over instead. 

“Don’t overthink it.” Mark finally says and Donghyuck’s eyes hold his. Mark can’t chicken out now. “I think if you want to kiss  _ them _ , you should go for it.”

Donghyuck frowns, “I’m not talking about anyone in particular.” 

Mark gives Donghyuck a look, “Okay, just when you  _ do _ want to kiss  _ someone _ ,  _ anyone _ you like, then go for it.” 

Donghyuck scrunches his nose, “Okay this feels weird, I’m going to swim. Coming?” He says as he slides down the boulder and back into the water with a soft splash. Mark crawls up the edge and smiles, “Yeah.” 

-

**Monday—**

Mark pulls his shirt back over his shoulder before he’s reaching into the cupboard for two mason jars. The sun is starting to travel across the sky, peering into his kitchen and he shuts the cupboard softly. He leans over the sink to pull the curtains back fully, catching a glimpse of Donghyuck skipping down his front porch on the way back to Mark’s. A sight he’s seen a million times growing up and it feels surreal now. 

Donghyuck smiles to himself as he walks up, two steps at a time before he’s making his way to the kitchen side door. “It’s open.” Mark says, putting the mason jars in the sink to rinse them off as the door swings open. 

Donghyuck hums, “Are your parents home?” 

Mark raises his eyebrow, that endless feeling of being a kid again growing. Donghyuck has always asked that, and the answer was always  _ yes _ . “No.” Mark says flatly, not that it would have mattered if his parents  _ were _ home. He’s twenty-five, he can have guests over. 

Donghyuck smiles, “Awww, wanted to see your mom.” He says as he makes his way towards Mark— bumping their shoulders and Mark turns his head. Donghyuck is far too close to his face and his eyes widen as he whispers, “Kiss?” A tap on his lips with his index finger and Mark’s eyes almost cross trying to follow the movement. 

Mark turns the sink off, reaching past Donghyuck for the rag and Donghyuck whines. “Mark.”

“Donghyuck.” He forces as his heart beats rapidly in his chest while he dries the jars. The wind blows the tree branches outside, the sun filtering through the leaves and across Mark’s arms as Donghyuck’s hand holds him gently. Mark doesn’t turn to look at him, “Come on, you know Jaemin’s mom only makes a fresh batch at four. If we walk fast enough, we can make it before she sets it out.”

Donghyuck leans against the counter, a fake look of dejection as he takes one of the mason jars from Mark. His finger glides along the rim as he pouts, “Okay. I guess.” 

Mark pushes the notion of Donghyuck actually being upset about his unwillingness to kiss him deep down where he can’t see it. It gets tucked in a part of his mind for later to unravel and to ponder on. A part of Mark tells him to make Donghyuck sweat for it but his track record shows he’ll cave. Mark likes to think he’ll hold on longer. 

The walk up the hill to the Na household isn’t long, a small trek up the cobblestone steps and the gate pushes out easy. Mark can already see some of the township people standing around with their own jars, jugs, and cups as they chat. Mark remembers coming back from the rivers some summers— Jaemin, Donghyuck, Renjun, Mark, and Jeno all dropping their bikes on the front lawn to rush up to Jaemin’s room. He was the only one with an Xbox at the time and they all used that to their advantage. Mark always thought it came as a plus when Jaemin’s mother would come upstairs, cups full to the brim with her famous lemonade. 

He remembers the five of them sitting in the sun nook watching the different people that showed up on the dot for some of her lemonade. It became a way of being, a daily gathering of their town and it was always something that unwinded them. For a nickel, she’d fill up any cup or jug you’d bring. Sometimes they stayed downstairs, helping pass cups out if someone had failed to bring their own, or sometimes to talk to other kids that would ride their bikes across town for this. Donghyuck was always the first one to gulp it all down .

“God, I haven’t had Miss Na’s lemonade since senior year. This is weeeeeird.” Donghyuck drags, curling into Mark’s side as more people pull up. A line starts to form and Donghyuck holds Mark’s waist tight. “I can’t believe people still do this.” 

Mark shrugs, “Much doesn’t change around here. If it works, then it stays.” 

Donghyuck looks back, “I should’ve come the other day when Jaemin was still in town.”

Mark had forgotten everyone came back. “Oh yeah, did Jaemin and Jeno fly back out early? I’ve been meaning to ask why you stayed so long.”

Donghyuck smiles up at him teasingly, “Kicking me out already, Mark?” 

“No!” Mark defends, shaking his head and he forces a chuckle, “Just curious.” 

Donghyuck pulls away, “My mom just wanted me to stay a bit longer. I owe her that much.” He looks back up at Mark, a little more shy this time. His body is a little more guarded and he speaks, “Maybe I also kinda missed the town a bit. Wanted to just hang around a bit after the wedding.”

Mark snorts, “Lee Donghyuck,” He nudges his shoulder, “You missed Pine Peaks?” The line moves steady, people chatting with Miss Na as she pours them lemonade, and Donghyuck rolls his eyes. He tucks his hair behind his ear and turns away from Mark as he answers. “Not the town, Idiot. More or less the people. Well,” And he turns to pierce through Mark with a new look that shakes him to his core. He feels bare, “More like I missed  _ one _ person.”

The line moves up before the words can process in Mark’s head. Miss Na’s voice rings in his ear as she runs around the table to pull Donghyuck into a bruising hug. “Donghyuck!” She squeezes hard. Donghyuck laughs as he holds her just as tight. “Oh Donghyuck, you’ve grown so big! So handsome too!” 

“Awww, stop Miss Na. I’m only like an inch taller.” He laughs and Miss Na reaches over Donghyuck to wack Mark with her rag. “I’m always askin’ Mark what you’ve been up to and all he does is shrug. Mark you’ve been keeping a gem from me. Awwww, look at you, Donghyuck! Let me get you some lemonade, on me.”

And Mark watches as Donghyuck smiles harder than he’s seen since he’s come back. Somethings changing between them.

-

Donghyuck smacks his lips loudly, swinging his legs over the bench as they finish up their lemonade. It’s starting to get darker— the sun more golden as it covers the streets. Mark’s tension hasn’t left him since they’ve made it back. The silence sitting between them is like a forty-foot wall and he doesn’t know what to say. The condensation soaks his hands, his shorts and Donghyuck licks his lips as they look at each other.

Mark realizes he doesn’t want Donghyuck to go back. But if he stays, Mark doesn’t know what they’re doing. What they are. He hates to ask. He turns back to look forward, watching as two bees wiz past them, as the wind blows hard enough for leaves to fall off the branches. He plays with the rim of the jar, lemonade sloshing in it. “Donghyuck, what is this?” 

Donghyuck sits up from putting his jar down. He tucks his hair behind his ear as he tucks a foot underneath himself. He leans back into the bench, “What do you want it to be?”

Mark frowns, “That’s not an answer.” 

Donghyuck hums, pressing his lips together tightly before he answers. “Mark, I think you know already.”

Mark doesn’t. Not exactly. Not explicitly. Mark’s not ready to face the fact that maybe all the signs had been laid out for him all along. “Mark.” Donghyuck says cautiously, “Remember that summer Jaemin broke his arm?” 

Yes, the summer before junior year. He hums a response. Donghyuck picks at his nails, “Remember how I asked if you had kissed anyone? I knew you had. But it was just…. Never mind this sounded better in my head.”

Mark eggs him on, “It was just?” He needs to hear it out of Donghyuck’s mouth. Mark needs that clarification.

Donghyuck stretches his legs out, “It’s just that unspoken thing. Ya know?” And he nudges Mark. He is trying to dance around the situation. Mark doesn’t like the feeling that gives him. He’s been waiting for a definitive answer and it feels like he might get it. It still feels like another universe, like he would’ve never had this conversation with Donghyuck in another universe.

“Unspoken thing.” Mark parrots. His stomach gives, he’s going to puke any moment now. Just letting his mind linger on the idea— the tiniest possibility that Donghyuck feels the same. Had Donghyuck wanted to kiss all those years ago? Is that why he had asked if he had kissed anyone since Yukhei?  _ Oh god! There’s no way. _ Was Mark really that obvious to it?

“I’ve had this dream.” Donghyuck speaks, the tension rising even higher and Mark’s mind is reeling. Donghyuck’s fingertips graze Mark’s over the bench. “This image of my future. I’m in my thirties, I’ve seen life and lived it to its fullest. And when it’s time for me to stop, I’d come back to Pine Peaks. I’d take my parents house or get that house we always liked that sat on that hillside, ya know the one with the hexagon window and the spiraling staircase, and you’d be there. I’d come back to Pine Peaks to settle down.  _ With you _ . And you’d just know it was time. You were always waiting for me, Mark.” 

Donghyuck sucks in a deep breath, their hands shaking, their bodies antsy. “And I know it’s a bit too much of me to ask for you to wait for me but it’s not such a far fetched idea. I think the whole town knew we had an unspoken thing between us.”

Cotton lodged itself snug in Mark’s throat. “I didn’t know we  _ had _ an unspoken thing, Hyuck.” It’s soft, a whisper with the wind and Donghyuck turns to him. His open parted slightly and Mark can see how fast he’s breathing— a piece of mind knowing his hearts probably beating just as fast as his. They’re at one of those fork-in-the-road moments that’ll change them. Mark fears the outcome of this but it’s unavoidable. 

Mark plucks at the last bits of courage he has and whispers, “I’ve been in love with you since I was twelve, Donghyuck.” Donghyuck blinks, a puff of air escaping his lips before he stands up abruptly. He leans over the railing of the porch and Mark doesn’t move. He continues, “I think I spent the last seven years learning how not to. It didn’t work out much, I thought it had and then I saw you again. It all came back and I felt like I was back in school, like when I had spent all my time up in my bedroom glancing at your window and imaging our lives together.” 

Donghyuck turns to face Mark as he leans back against the rail, “I’m pretty sure I was obvious, Hyuck. Stupidly obviously. I could’ve had a tattoo on my forehead that would’ve said ‘ _ In love with Lee Donghyuck _ ’ and would you have noticed, honestly?”

Donghyuck shrugs and Mark shakes his head, “But could you blame me? Sure I knew I liked you a whole lot but I was also boy crazy.” Donghyuck raises his voice and Mark flinches. Donghyuck frowns, “I mean. I just wanted to  _ not _ like you so much. I’m sorry. God that sounds so stupid now.” 

Mark nods, “Just a little.” And Donghyuck squints at him, “Hey, I’m just saying. I made it as clear as day that you were the love of my life.” Mark’s heart skips a beat as he says it, a bit of power surging through him as Donghyuck’s ears turn red. 

Donghyuck scrunches his nose, “At the river, that summer, I wanted to kiss you. I kept trying to get us alone and I thought ‘ _ Oh he won’t kiss me if I don’t even talk about it _ ’ and then you thought I was talking about someone else. That crushed me. I stopped trying after that. I stop trying to mess with that unspoken thing because maybe it was better unspoken. But I wanted to kiss you, Mark. I really did.”

Donghyuck leans forward, “I  _ dreamed _ of kissing you. Some days I went to bed thinking about kissing you and I regret not doing it. I used to walk you home and a million thoughts would pass in my head. I would try to pluck up the courage to hold your hand. Especially every time we said goodbye, you’d go up a couple steps and look over me and I would always think ‘ _ I could just lean up right now and kiss him _ ’.”

Donghyuck’s eyes get sad, “But I never did.”

Mark focuses on his breath, steadily slowing down his heartbeat before he talks. “Is it better unspoken? Now that you’ve spent the weekend with me? In a…” He tilts his head, struggling to find the right wording so Donghyuck doesn’t get angry. There’s a tension he doesn’t like. “In a sort of ‘ _ fantasy _ ’ about it. I don’t know how to phrase that.” 

Donghyuck scruffs his shoe against the wood and the silence drives Mark’s nerves up a wall. “It’s not.” He digs his shoe into the boardings before making his way back to the bench. He reaches for Mark’s jar, careful not to slosh the lemonade around as he sets it down. Donghyuck takes his hands and pulls him up. 

Mark inhaled deeply, letting Donghyuck fix his hair out of his eyes. Donghyuck’s eyes are still so pretty, still so deep and enchanting as he caresses Mark’s cheeks. His hands familiar and welcoming, his thumb gentle on Mark’s cheeks. Mark knows they’re going to kiss. Mark knows this is where the conversation ends but he doesn’t expect Donghyuck to sigh dreamily. “I get to say it back so don’t say anything until I’m done, okay?”

Mark nods. Donghyuck smiles, “Mark Lee, You have been the love of my life since I was eleven. You love so deeply, so fiercely and devoted and I can’t think of anyone better than you. Pine Peak sucks but, not when you’re next to me. I honestly ran out of town the moment we graduated because I was scared.” He licks his lips, his breath hot on Mark’s chin and Mark flexes his fingers. 

Donghyuck knocks their heads together softly. It’s endearing and Mark shuts his eyes to bask in it. The feeling of warmth and security Donghyuck gives him, “I was scared you weren’t going to love me back. I felt like if I didn’t leave, you’d leave. I’m sorry I made you wait so long but I think it’s time to come back home.” 

_ To come back home to you _ . Mark exhales, “I’d wait seven more years for you, Donghyuck.” And he means it. Donghyuck will always be the love of his life and he will always wait. He’s waited this long and the gleam in Donghyuck’s eye tells him he won’t have to anymore.

When Donghyuck kisses him this time, it  _ means _ something. There’s a different air around them, kissing on the front porch of Donghyuck’s house. An amalgamation of an  _ unspoken thing _ , coming to a head with the way Donghyuck's body feels pressed up to his. The sense of need, comfort, and familiarity in the way their lips slot together. It’s perfect.

It’s perfect because it’s Donghyuck. 

-

**Three Years Later—**

Mark crosses his arms as Renjun lets out groans. This summer's the worst one in Pine Peaks history and the town is paying its price. It still doesn’t stop Miss Na from giving out her daily lemonade and it still doesn’t stop the people from lining up. “Where’s Donghyuck?” Renjun asks, “I thought we were supposed to meet up here.” 

Mark hums, “He’s fixing some stuff to finalize the move. That’s why my mother-in-law pinned all these jugs on me. She wants to take some up to Donghyuck’s aunt when she goes up tomorrow.” 

Renjun frowns, “Is he still coming to dinner?” 

“He should be done by then. Which by the way I heard Yukhei brought a girl home?” 

“Oh yeah, that happened. She is sweet but god our mothers are suffocating the poor girl about a wedding already when Yukhei’s only been dating her for a year I think. Jaehyun thinks it’s funny. I just think they want another wedding to plan after my wedding.” Renjun huffs, and the line moves. 

Mark hums, “I really thought the wedding we threw was enough to ease that itch.” Their wedding had been extravagant. Donghyuck had made it a point to invite the whole town, to rent the biggest venue and hold a massive party about it. Mark tells Donghyuck about his dream— his view of Donghyuck in a gold silk suit, tailored just for it, perfect and his cheeks adorned with glitter. Mark cries when Donghyuck walks down the aisle. ( _ Donghyuck cries once they get back home. _ )

“I thought you didn’t do weddings.” Mark had teased as they had their first dance. Donghyuck’s arm firm around his shoulders and their hands laced together. There’s no one else in the world but Donghyuck in that moment. It’s just the two of them together.

Donghyuck had laughed wholeheartedly. He presses his cheek to Mark’s. His scent is calming and familiar. He sighs deeply before he whispers. “I lied. I guess I was waiting for the one.”

Mark had smiles big, leaning in to steal a kiss and he can hear his mother hollering. “Am I the one?” 

“Am  _ I  _ the one?” Donghyuck asks. Mark pulls Donghyuck closer, “Yes.”

It feels like ages ago. Their wedding, their honeymoon in Seattle because Donghyuck had wanted Mark to see his second home. The months afterwards they spent gathering enough money between them to purchase the house on the hillside. The relator tells them it needs some loving and they're both happy to renovate  _ their _ home. 

Donghyuck smiles big as they finally move their things in. He drops the last box and corners Mark in the den. Mark knows that look on his face and laughs when Donghyuck eagerly kisses him. He laughs as Donghyuck enthusiastically pushes Mark into the floor. He thinks they’ve probably christened every surface in the house by now. And if they haven’t, they’re well on their way to.

Renjun leans against Mark, “I’m starting to think maybe waiting in line isn’t worth it.” He pulls his head up, “Donghyuck’s coming up the hill.” 

Mark turns, watching as Donghyuck excuses himself past groups of people. A mason jar in his hand as he gets close and Mark sighs, “Hyuck, your mom gave us like a million jars to fill. Why’d you bring another?” 

“I just wanted more. Hey by the way.” Donghyuck huffs, pulling Mark in for a chastised kiss. Mark’s stomach explodes again, like the first time and he leans into for another second longer. Mark smiles as he pulls back, “Got everything sorted?”

Donghyuck moves to hook his arm with Renjun’s, “Yeah. Took forever though.” 

The line moves up and Miss Na finally comes into view. Donghyuck tugs Renjun’s arm, “I heard Yukhei brought a girl home? Tell me more.” Renjun’s shoulders sag and he rolls his eyes. “Okay, so I have this theory…”

**Author's Note:**

> \-- more or less this is about the guy I've uh been always kind of in love with for the last 10 years, I started to crush on him when I was 12, I'm 22 now so that should really tell you how much of a loser I am! omg but I just needed to channel all my feelings and sad boy energy into this to relieve some emotions. I want to get over him but he is my first love I will probably always love him just a little but I wanted to make this fic a small little fantasy where I put markhyuck in a very similar situation I was in. a scenario where things worked out instead of how it actually ended so :>  
> \-- when in doubt turn your sadness into a fic


End file.
